rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Manse of Light and Darkness
Rating: 3 Hearthstone Rating: 3 Habitability: 4 (Uninhabitable) Powers: Greater Bound Servitor Force (3 Points) Greater Bound Servitor Force (3 Points) Archive (Sorcerery) (2 Points) Archive (Necromancy) (2 Points) Deep in the north -- where the air has grown so cold that breath freezes on your face and exposure kills in seconds, there is a patch of earth. It is just like any other in the flat, featureless permafrost, except for a thin circle of orichalcum, visible just below the ice. So close to the Wyld, Fae are always out in force in the region, but they never approach the circle, seeming to fear it. Those who walk too it or from it are never troubled by fae or other monsters, but deviating from the path assures their doom. When a solar bearing the hearthstone steps into the middle of the circle, the orichalcum shines -- but all around it, a dull screaming can be heard from under the earth, darkness spreading through the ice. The solar in the center (and only the solar) can see that the holy metal lies upon a base of soulsteel, the two intermingled in a pattern that hurts the eyes. The manse activates of it's own accord -- four pillars rising from the earth, two on either side of the solar. In each of them, with a crackle, appears a great creature, and they speak to the solar so that he might listen. At his right hand stands a creature nothing short of angelic. Wreathed in light, clad in armor of solar gold, it is a wonder to behold. A figure of unquestionable nobility and honor, it is made in the Unconquered Sun's image -- feathered wings on it's back and four arms on it's torso, two holding books, two weapons. In it's presence, the wind falls still, and the cold's sting does not feel quite so harsh. If the solar is wounded, it heals him with the most tender mercy, and in a voice strong and iron but soft as feathers, it whispers to him. I am the standard of Sorcerery. By the Primordials power, I was forged. By the Unconquered Suns will, I was made whole. With his power, I will strengthen you. With her mercy, I will guide you. With his strength, I will defend you. By his will, you will rule Creation once again. At his left hand stands a creature beautiful, but dark -- a feminine figure, dressed in leather, black wings folded behind her. Fangs are visible just so when she smiles, and on her face there are no eyes -- merely circular...holes, in the world. Solars foolish enough to gaze into them loose themselves, for there are no stars in that great void -- just a darkness that goes on and on until nothing remains. The end beyond all sanity. If the solar is pursued or in danger, she will slay his foes as he recovers, and then in a voice quiet and death and soothing as silence, she will whisper to him. I am the standard of Necromancy. By the Solars hubris, I was given thought. By the Primordials pain, I was born. With their power, I will strengthen you. With their screams, I will teach you. With their whispers, I will enlighten you. By their will, you will fall to hubris, and bring death to Creation once again. Both pull back, speaking at once as a the metal around the solar seems to smash it's way out of the ice -- books of occult lore appearing all about him, as the two creatures step out of their pillars to stand before him at once. As one, they speak, voices forming a twisted harmony. "Neither path is true, but you must understand both if you are to survive this world. Your prison has weakened you -- held you for too long. There is much to learn, much to know. Light and Darkness may both guide your path, but only if you let them. Will you?" A pause comes, and they wait for an answer. The solar speaks, quiet, but sure. "Show me." Category:Grey Wolf